Warmth of the Summer
by BlueBerrySourStraps
Summary: Annabeth Chase didn't understand how anyone could be sad. While Percy frowned, she smiled. He was the coldness in the ice, and she was the warmth of the summer. So why was Percy so interested in her? Because she's destined to die. AU/AH.
1. Pocket full of Sunshine

**Hello! Another Percabeth story! So I hope you guys like it! I know Annabeth may seem a little…different and may be out of character, but please bear with it and pretend Annabeth is like how she is in this story. AU stories tend to have OOC characters, and I know that won't be a good excuse, but I'm begging you, just leave the character flames out of this. Okay, on with the story! By the way, I know nothing of New York, so I hope it doesn't get confusing. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Pocket full of Sunshine**

_Third person point of view:_

* * *

_Annabeth_

_I got a pocket,_  
_Got a pocket full of sunshine_  
_I've got a love_  
_and I know that it's all mine_  
_Oh, oh, oh..._

* * *

It was a great and sunny day, the summer season starting to revolve around Annabeth. The chilly weather was replaced with the warm heat of the sun, the cherry blossom flowers all reincarnated to the green leaves of summer.

Some people hate the summer; others prefer winter, spring, or autumn. Meanwhile, Annabeth was categorized in the 'I-love-summer' category. The warm air filled up Annabeth's spirit with comfort and the coziness she never had.

New York in the summer were slightly chilly, but with a lot more warmth than in the winter. She dressed casually in plain jeans, Thalia's old Green Day band shirt, and a black and white converse high tops. Her blonde hair was tied up in a messy ponytail, not caring if she looked out of place or not.

Being seventeen-almost eighteen-she was practically old enough for her own apartment, so she insisted on her dad to have her move to New York, in which they provided Annabeth with extra study for her activity: Performing.

Annabeth's father reacted like any other father first. He gave a curt 'No' and changed the conversation. Susan-Annabeth's step mother-had given Annabeth a pat on the shoulder, and had talked about it with her somewhat reluctant father. Finally, Susan's persistence warmed up her father up to the idea and he had agreed.

It was a forced agreement to stay somewhere close to her high school. An elite, rich, society school that her father had applied her to, with Thalia's help. She had protested at first, though agreeing to the school, she wanted to be close to Thalia's. But her father put his foot down and forced Annabeth to Goode High's closest apartment.

Today was her first day at 'Goode High' and she was excited as well as curious. She believed things would be better there rather than in California.

"Come on, Kenny." She called out and waited for her dog to arrive. Feeling a warm, fluffy feeling and a rope near her thighs, she smiled and crouched to harness the rope to the retriever, while searching for his collar.

"Good boy, Kenny." She praised and ruffled the top of the dog's head and walked out the door, making sure to lock it. A little early to be heading to school, so she decided to take a walk around Central Park-the only place she knew well due to Thalia's little trips there.

'_Maybe I can head to the bakery and grab some bread while I'm at it.'_ She thought before following her dog.

It was a nice breezy weather, and she smiled up at the sky, the warmth of the summer sun shining down on her face. The gentle wind was left running through her golden blonde hair, wisps of hair framing her face.

Smiling again, she continued her walk until someone had bumped into her, spilling hot liquid on her jeans.

* * *

_Percy_

* * *

Percy groaned hitting the snooze button repeatedly to his bright blue alarm clock. He heard a faint call from his mother, and the smell of pancakes. It was too early for school, and he knew it. But his mother had asked him to pick up something she had ordered especially for him at the bakery. Percy guessed she probably set the alarm clock before he slept.

"Percy!"

"I'm up, I'm up!" he groaned and groggily sat up.

_5:45_

'_Kill me now…'_ he moaned and walked to the shower. After his preparing, he pulled on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and sneakers. Running down the stairs to his beloved pancakes, he gave his mother a small, teensy smile before grabbing a chair to sit.

"Good morning, Percy." His mother set down a plate of his pancakes and smiled, while she poured him coffee in his to-go cup. Grabbing a piece of pancake and his coffee, he greeted his mother back.

"Morning, mom, hey got to get going." He grabbed his car keys and money before heading out to the door, eating his pancakes. Sighing, he hopped onto his favorite ride, his black Porsche. He was in a foul mood today, especially dealing with a crowd of girls-'fan girls' as Nico like to put it-yesterday. Then his thought led to Piper, and shuddered, grimacing at the recalling moments he and Piper had after Percy's playful time with Emma.

'_Flashback'_

_Emma was pretty; pretty enough to be in Percy's standards, pretty enough for him to make-out with, pretty enough to be in a popular group, pretty enough to get a steady boyfriend, pretty enough for sex. But she wasn't worth for Percy to stay with her, constantly adoring him, and never listening to what __**he**__ had to say. She had beautiful chestnut brown hair, golden caramel eyes. Healthy body, killer curves. Percy didn't really like brunettes. He also had no interest in red heads, raven haired, or rosettes. _

"_Percy…" Emma gave him a sultry look, her almond shaped eyes growing into big circles as she looked up at Percy with her 'supposed' bed room eyes. She tugged on his black ebony hair and moaned as Percy caressed her cheek. _

'_Girls are so easy.' In his opinion, girls at his school-or anywhere-were easy; easy to manipulate, easy to use, easy to dispose. It was a never ending cycle: Charm, use, dispose. Three little words he lived by. _

"_Come to my house today. My parents aren't here, so maybe you and I can…" Percy mentally rolled his sea green eyes, and smirked at the girl. _

"_Sure, meet you at eight?" he grinned while Emma giggled and tucked her brown hair behind her ear. _

"_See you then!" she giggled before running off to her posse bragging about how the infamous Percy Jackson was going to her house. _

_Grumbling, Percy stopped by his locker, only to be stopped by one of his best girlfriends. Piper: long legged, brunette, ever changing eyes was the epitome of a goddess. But for her, she was unfortunately, at the bottom of the Good High food chain. Her loyal thoughts for people and her friendliness, as well as the fact that she didn't dress her part, didn't win anything at Goode except name callings and bullying. Piper was his childhood friend, so he never had the intention of sleeping with her, or hurting her for the matter. _

"_Perce," she started, her bell like voice ringing out in the deserted hall, "you can't play girls like that, no matter how dumb and head-over-heels they are, you shouldn't manipulate and take advantage of them. They have feelings too, and one day those feelings will bite back you ass." She had a point. He couldn't count how many girls he slept with, or how many girls he played. _

"_They don't seem to mind at all, Pipes." Piper shook her head and glared at her friend. _

"_No matter how bad, why can't you stick to one girl and stop using them?"_

"_The day I start not using girls, is the day I know a girl isn't into me for money, fame, or simply my looks. It's all I ask for. If you find one," Percy smirked and tossed the lone girl a wave, "you know where to find me." _

'_End of Flashback'_

Shaking the thought off of his head he drove to the bakery, parking his car to the nearest parking lot and walked hurriedly to the store. But because of his fast walking, he collided into someone and spilled his morning coffee onto them. Hearing a yelp and a cry, his headache began to pound louder. Grunting, his foul mood got to him first and he glared at the person.

"Watch where you're going, are you blind?!" he angrily swiped for his cup, watching the blonde pull herself up. With his mood, he didn't notice the cane that fell next to her, and the dog glaring at him.

"Actually, I am." She answered coolly, her voice never cracking. He practically had whip lash after that statement. He helped her with the coffee incident, handing her a napkin that was coincidentally in his pocket.

'_Thank you mom…'_ he gave a little prayer and immediately guilt overwhelmed him.

"I am so sorry." He apologized, and helped the girl up. He passed her his cane, and watched as the dog licked the owner's cheek, and growled at him. He hesitantly took a step back, and stared.

"Oh, don't worry. It's just really amusing to hear someone so panicked. I'm perfectly harmless." She seemed to be easy going, something he never would have guessed with a blind girl.

"Again, I'm so, so, sorry. I should have watched where I was going. I was just in a hurry. Do you need help, or anything?" he asked, guilt still lingering. He wanted to do something, to force down the guilt, but she was so…innocent looking. It hurt, and he felt like begging for forgiveness.

"Don't worry, I've got it. Thanks though." She called out to her dog, and stood there for a minute before feeling the fuzzy goofball.

"There you are, Kenny." Patting his head, she smiled.

"What's your name?" he asked, watching the grey eyes look down. She reluctantly brought her head up, and smiled. He held a breath for a moment, savoring the brightness she brought to his heart. It was breathtakingly beautiful; pure and innocent.

"Annabeth. I hope we can meet again, this time, more properly." She smiled, walking away with her dog leading the way. Percy sighed, watching the mysterious girl walk away. He hadn't told her his name, and this was New York. It would be impossible to find her. It would take a miracle.

* * *

_Annabeth_

* * *

"He what?!" Thalia shrieked, making Annabeth pull her phone away from her slightly buzzed ear.

"It was nothing, Thalia. Actually, it was quite amusing, really, to sense his struggling and guilt. He didn't man it, and he did apologize." She sighed with a smile. Holding her phone between her ears and shoulder blade, she hesitantly got ready for school, pulling on her new uniform: white blouse with a blue and yellow plaid skirt and tie, gray socks and her fanciest pair of shoes which Thalia insisted on buying for school-a pair of Mary Jane heels. She fixed her hair, pulling it out of her ponytail and using a yellow headband to pull her bangs away from her face. She snatched the only pair of diamond earrings she received from her father and put them on for good luck.

"That is not 'nothing'!" Thalia proceeded to screech, loud enough to let the whole world know. "That is simply rude; despicable!" Annabeth softly laughed, and tucked her blouse in her skirt.

"When did you start using such large vocabulary? And Thals, you can't blame him. He sounded very frustrated, maybe even tired." She explained, defending the boy while pulling on her blazer.

"I'll beat the crap out of his as-" Thalia started, but stopped with a clear of Annabeth's throat.

"I won't allow that kind of language, Thals. Anyway, I'll meet up with you later after school. We can finally have that coffee date. My treat." She chuckled at Thalia's sigh, but she can practically imagine her friend smiling, taking the bribe.

"Sure, whatever." Hanging up, Annabeth reached for her bag-she knew it was around the bed somewhere. Finally achieving her goal and spotting her bag with her hands, she snatched the deep burgundy colored bag (to what Thalia told her), and stuffed her phone on the outside pocket. Remembering to pack in her pills and braille book, she walked aimlessly around the house and into her kitchen. Being blind for nearly four years had made her hearing, sense, and talking skills fairly useful, and she began to have no need for her eyes. Of course, when she wanted to pursue her dreams of becoming an Architect, it was a different problem. Now, her long life dreams were crushed, but again, she found a new activity to engage into.

"I better get going…it's probably seven-forty-five from my estimation, meaning I'll reach the school in a matter of minutes." She also began talking to herself, just for the heck of it. She didn't have any friends in California, why would she try to make one in New York? She did have Thalia though, and she was very grateful. Even if the punk rock rebel can sometimes be intimidating and powerful, she was friendly.

"Be a good boy while I'm gone, Kenny, watch out for intruders!" she smiled and ruffled the dogs fluffy head, while picking up her cane and locking the door. Sighing contently, she hurried to walk the steps of her apartment and rushed to the school.

One problem: She didn't know the way.

* * *

_Percy_

* * *

"Thank you, Percy. Was it enough money? You look happier, did you need anything? And what happened to your jeans?" Sally Blofis bombarded her beloved son with questions as she prepared for his step father's breakfast. She was in her late thirty's, but still managed to look beautiful with her chestnut brown hair, and sparkling blue eyes. When she smiled, two pretty dimples appeared each one next to her slim cheeks. Sally Blofis was the most world known author, who _was_ married to the youngest, richest man-next to Zeus-Poseidon Jackson. And Percy was their son, the only heir of Poseidon next to become the top official business man and take over his father's company.

"Oh, I had a little accident with a girl this morning." He sheepishly replied and looked down at his stained jeans. Sally gave him a look before getting wipes and passing them to Percy.

"Clean and blot the stain first, then put them in the hamper. Was the girl alright?" she was also known as the kindest woman, and was loved by everyone in the neighborhood. Percy grinned and scratched his head.

"Er, not really. She was covered in coffee too." He felt the guilt rise back up again as he watched his mother's disappointed glare.

"I told you never rush to where you are going. Did you at least accompany the girl home?" she asked, looking at him directly in the eye. He shrank further away from her stare and meekly shook his head. Sally sighed, and clutched at her smooth hair.

"What have I told you? Always accompany the lady home. I raised you to be a better gentleman than that, Perseus." He sighed, and bit his lips. If he were to say that she was blind and he had rudely snapped at her, his mother would have a heart attack.

"Sorry, mom. It won't happen again." She smiled and cleared the table of the dishes and crumbs.

"Good, you best get changed. Nico called and asked if you can give him a ride." She added, and Percy mindlessly nodded, walking up to his floor, entering his room, and throwing his jeans into the hamper. Picking up his school pants, a new polo shirt, a blue and yellow plaid tie with the school logo, he abruptly changed, yelping as his foot was caught in the desk foot. Lastly, he put on the grey socks, and his favorite pair of Vans: a plain grey and blue one that Nico got him for his birthday.

"Bye mom, again!" he called out, slugging his backpack, and walking downstairs. She waved and smiled, tossing him his keys and shutting the door.

He sat on his black Porsche before texting Nico to find out where he stayed last night.

'_Hey, man. Where r u?' _a text beeped in a minute later, with the sloppy text message from Nico.

'_Duuudee, hangover. Meet u at Joes.' _Sighing, Percy turned on the radio, listening to some heavy metal music Nico had jabbed in his player.

It wasn't that far a drive to Joe's-a hangout for the four multi-millionaires- but, it was considered a bar, and if his mom found out, she would flip.

A little introductory was needed for the world known millionaires.

First: Perseus, or Percy Jackson; a seventeen year old senior at Goode High, and captain of the swim team. He has ebony colored hair and the clearest sea green eyes he inherited from his father. At school, he was known to be a big player, but has a kind heart to his mother and step-father. His father is well known for his company and his ownership to many beach houses and hotels.

Second: Nico di Angelo; a sixteen year old senior at Goode High, and captain of the soccer team. He has pitch black hair, and dark brown eyes that reflect to almost black. He has three tattoos, one on his wrist: a picture of a sword sent from Hades, the Greek god. On his back, etched in pure black ink was the name of his sister and mother, Bianca and Maria di Angelo, and their birth and date years. He is the most cold hearted in the group, and his reputation was very well known to be a player. His father is Hades-who only goes by his first name-owner of exclusive bar companies, and underground shops.

Third: Jason Grace; a sixteen year old senior, and a quarter back on the Goode High football team. He has golden blond short cropped hair, and electric blue eyes. He has a small scar on his upper lip-a story of the time he tried to eat a stapler. He has a supposed 'steady' relationship with Reyna Cain, head cheerleader of Goode. His father is Zeus Grace, owner of most business and airlines.

Lastly: Luke Castellan; an eighteen year old senior at Goode, and captain of the track team. He has sandy blond hair and crystal blue eyes he took from his mother. A big jagged scar runs along from his left eye and down to his jawline from a huge fight. His father owns most of the malls and sports departments, along with a few airlines they combined with Zeus.

The four were best friends, and closely related. Percy's father and Jason's father were brothers, which made Jason and Percy cousins, and since Zeus did business with Hermes-Luke's father-they were close, and Poseidon did business with Hades in the past, making their bond tighter. They were the school number one band: Demigods. Meaning, half god and half mortal. They did a few gigs and interviews, radio concerts along the way, but did most performance at Joe's. Nico was the bass, Percy was vocal, Jason was electric, and Luke was drums. The four of the combined gave them ultimate power.

So, of course, fan girls were everywhere around the school, and near their houses. They do take advantage of those girls and used them for their own personal...entertainment, but they didn't seem to mind, and were always willing to do anything for the Demigods.

Percy reached his destination, and locked up his car before taking long strides to the entrance door of Joe's. The peaceful barkeeper grinned at Percy while tossing him an album.

"It's your new album. One of my customers asked me to have it signed. Do you mind?" Percy shook his head and took a marker from his pocket.

"Course not. Who do I sign it out for?" Joe grinned and stated the name 'Stacy'. Percy signed the CD album and tossed it back to his long time buddy. He narrowed his green eyes and searched for Nico, and found him lounging on the side VIP seats with some red head. The petite red head was giving him a seductive look, while pressing her cleavage down Nico's body. Nico as usual looked bored and uninterested as he played the red. His smirk was sickening as he twirled a strand of hair from the girl.

"Hey, Perce." Percy let out a chuckle when the girl grinned and pushed her cleavage even more so. Nico raised his eyebrows while rolling his obsidian black eyes.

"Nico, who is this lovely young lady here?" he gave a cocky grin as the girl stuttered and blushed at the two demigods' body. She straightened her hair out and smiled.

"Hi, my name is Eva. I'll be going now, call me." She gave a wink and gave Nico the bed room eyes, leaving her eyelid half down with a droopy look. Giving a lingering kiss to him, and her phone number, she waved before leaving. Nico sighed, wiping his lips unconsciously, and rubbing his hands together.

"Jason texted me about this 'new girl'. Apparently she's said to be super hot." He grinned deviously before turning back to his drink. Percy shook his head, used to Nico's habit of drinking and smoking. Grabbing a glass shot from the table, he downed his drink before turning back to the goth player.

"I thought you were in a relationship with Eva?" he asked, smirking at the image of Nico in a steady relationship. Nico laughed before waving his pale hands away at the thought of red.

"Nah, she's just game. Man, but there's this hot chick that goes to Yancy Academy, I totally want to do her." He sighed, licking his lips. Percy's mind drifted to the blonde girl from this morning, her face etched and burned in his mind. She was gorgeous, hot definitely, but he knew he can never see her again.

"Maybe you should get a serious girlfriend for once, instead of hooking up with girls, you know?" he advised, though grimacing at the mental thought of Nico with a serious, steady girlfriend. Nico laughed, and grabbed a drink.

"Says the guy who can't keep a girl for a week. Let's go to school. A hot new chick is just what we need to spice up Goode High."

* * *

_Annabeth_

* * *

This is a total nightmare." Annabeth moaned as she tried to find a way to her school. Being blind did have its perks, but sometimes it can be well damn confusing. She felt the map and the braille through her slender fingers before she heard a tentative voice.

"Need some help?" she turned to the sound of the voice and listened carefully. The strangers voice was like a charm; spoken softly, but persuasive and powerful. Annabeth could tell she was shy by the nervous sounds of her voice and the tone she carried on.

"Yes, thank you." She smiled and-she hoped-she showed the girl the map. She was guided by the trail of hands as her voice was spoken softly.

"Are you blind? She hesitantly asked, unsure of what to say. Annabeth nodded, glad that she asked. She felt the girl exhale and clasp her hand.

"My name's Piper, I go to Goode High too. Follow me, and we can walk there together, cool?" Piper smiled as the blonde's face lit up in appreciation and happiness.

"Thank you, my name is Annabeth by the way. I'm the new student from California." She explained as Piper guided her to the school. She felt her calmness and her persuasive charming voice, soothe her and make her feel steady as the young girl was led by the stranger.

"So, what grade are you going into?" Piper asked, and Annabeth smiled.

"I'm in my senior year. I'm hoping to enroll in Arts and Performance" she explained as she aimlessly waved her cane, making sure not to hit herself, her new friend, and pedestrians.

"Well, I'm a senior at Goode, so I hope we have some classes together. If you want to join Arts, Rachel can help you with that. She can probably pull some strings with you and Mrs. Lodge. And Performance, I can help." She grinned and hoped her arm around Annabeth's. Annabeth's face lit up and she smiled widely.

"Thanks so much! It's nice to know someone there is nice." Piper laughed, knowing very well that Annabeth probably thought Goode High was filled with rich snobs, and egotistical jerks. It was true, but once you get to know some people, they were very nice. As they continued walking, a red car drove up to them with its hood up. The driver grinned and waved at Piper. Piper chuckled and grinned back, stopping with the car.

"Leo, this is Annabeth, she moved here from Cali." She introduced her to Leo as he stopped his car. He smiled a wide smile and took his hand out.

"Hey, my name's Leo Valdez. You're going to Goode?" he asked, waiting for a shake of hand and reply. Instead, Annabeth merely smiled and replied with a yes. Her grey eyes bore into his, but something wasn't quite right. He extracted his hand slowly and scratched his neck.

"Well, I was just heading there; do you guys need a ride?" Piper rolled her kaleidoscope eyes and pointed to the brown cane. Leo, being his stupid self, pointed out the obvious.

"Oh, you're blind?" It wasn't meant to be offensive, but it just came out. Annabeth let out a laugh and nodded.

"Yup, for almost four years. Rather fun, I say. So can we really get a ride?" she asked with a pocket full of sunshine. Leo was amazed to see the girl smile at his comment and laugh it over.

"Of course, you guys can. Hop in pipes, and show Annabeth the way." He opened the locks to the car and turned on the engine. Piper helped Annabeth in the backseat of the red Ferrari, and seated herself in as well.

"Well, Repair Boy, what are you waiting for? Start the car." Leo laughed and turned the radio on.

"Sure thing, Beauty Queen." The teasing tone was clear in his sarcastic voice and Annabeth felt the vehicle move. She listened to Piper and Leo bicker the whole car ride and smiled as she enjoyed the new found refreshing sound of happiness. She's never heard much enthusiastic noises around her before, ever since she was blessed with the disability. People seemed to forget she was still human and that she can always have a good laugh over things. Never had Annabeth heard any ounce of kindness in their voices; just pity and sorrow. They didn't understand what it was like to be blind or how hard and tough it was for her to cope with it, but hearing the joyful voices of Piper and Leo, she started to hope something on this earth was good.

"Hey, Annabeth, Pipes, we're here. Do you want some help with that, Annabeth?" Annabeth hated relying on people for doing things for her, but right now, she would swallow her pride and ask for guidance.

"Yes, please. Thank you." She thanked Leo as he opened the door to the car and held onto Annabeth's hand for assistance.

"Hey, Leo, I'm going to show Annabeth the office, do you mind telling Ms. Higgs where I am?" Annabeth smiled at Piper's kindness and thanked the lucky stars she found two nice people.

"Nah, I don't mind. Go ahead pipes, I'll catch you later, Annabeth." He shouldered his messenger bag and walked to the main entrance hall, where he met up with his friends.

"C'mon, Annabeth." Piper pulled her to the door. "We can go to the office, and then I can probably ask about the Performance and Art thing." She smiled brightly at Annabeth, though Annabeth may never know, and carried her own purple messenger bag and helping Annabeth with hers.

Many eyes followed the two girls' shadow and figure as they watched the new girl enter with the school beauty. Hushed whispers of alarm and rumor spread fast as a bee, and the entire school seemed to know about this new girl.

'_Why is she holding a cane?'_

'_Why on earth is she hanging out with __**Piper Mclean**__?'_

'_Look at her, she's not that even cute.'_

'_The new chick is hot!'_

'_Do you think she wants to join Astronomy club?' _

Annabeth ignored the whispers and with her chin up, she headed to the office with Piper leading. If Piper didn't see it, Annabeth sure didn't because in a matter of minutes, she crashed into someone for the second time today.

"I am so sorry!" she squeaked out, scurrying for her cane and bag. The person-she assumed a guy-picked up her cane. He then picked up his books and her bag, gently handing it to her.

"It's alright." Were the simple words she was given before he stepped away, and walked to the other end of the hall. Annabeth felt Piper stiffen, as she carried her bag in place.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth. I wasn't watching where I was going." Piper bowed her head down, apologizing and helping her again. Annabeth smiled and laughed.

"It's not a worry, Piper. Did you see who it was though?" she asked, mildly curious.

"Yeah, that was Jason Grace; one of the four multi-millionaires in this school." Annabeth's gray eyes became wide as saucers.

"Multi-millionaires?!" _'What kind of school is this?' _She thought, her brainiac mind racing to catch up with the school's wealth.

"Yeah, the one you just met was Jason Grace. There's three more which include Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo, and Luke Castellan. Most of the time they're good guys; just watch out, they like to sleep around and use girls as their own personal entertainment." Piper warned her, and Annabeth was glad she wasn't able to see those notorious four.

"Are you from a wealthy family too?" she asked, feeling intruding, but generally curious. Piper bowed her head down and smiled, thought the sadness was clear in her kaleidoscope eyes. Piper was just glad Annabeth wouldn't be able to see through her façade.

"In a way, I suppose. But enough about me, let's go back to you." She smiled and looked at Annabeth's face. "Why did you come to New York?" Annabeth smiled; this was an easy one.

"I actually had my friend do a whole research about schools that have the special electives of Art and Performance and how serious they take the class. Thalia-my friend-did say her 'friend' was here, so she recommended this place and I asked my dad if I can move out. I did hear it was quite a prestigious school, in which I knew I couldn't afford, but my dad heard of it and he promptly paid for the whole thing. He was reluctant at first about moving, but my step mother persuaded well enough for him to agree. So now, I live on the upper-east side apartment with the little balcony." Piper nodded, smiling at the mention of the apartment.

"I know that place." She nodded again, distant memories of the room imaging in her head. "It's a great place, actually; comforting and pretty."

"Yeah, it is."

"So you live alone now?"

"Yeah, and with my dog-Kenny." Annabeth shrugged while heading inside the office they had finally reached. Piper opened the beige door and led Annabeth in, while leading her to the seat in front of the secretary.

"Ms. White is remotely nice," she muttered and gave an unusual glance toward the stiff woman. "Coffee helps a lot, but today's an exception." Piper smiled at the girl though the girl wasn't able to detect it. **(A/N: Remember, she's blind)**

"Piper! This must be the new student, hello, my name's is Ms. White, business secretary. Have you received your schedule yet?"

"No, Ms. White." Annabeth simply smiled and waited until the old woman handed her a piece of paper and a key. She heard the rustle of papers, jingling of keys and tentatively reached out to feel if the things were held in front of her. Sure, enough, the keys and schedule was handed, with a little post-it note.

"Now, I know things will be hard, but lucky for you, the school has agreed on having you write down notes and stuff on your braille computer. It'll be very hard, but please try your best. We have teacher's that specializes on this, so maybe you can stick with them. Books are also provided with the braille, so it's a bit easier. Don't be shy to ask any questions, we'll always be there to help you. Piper has some classes with you, so just ask her for assistance. Have a nice day." Annabeth smiled and thanked the woman, bidding her a nice day, while Piper led her out.

"Well, I know for a fact, that you have _all_ the classes with The Four. And we didn't even have to ask about Art and Performance! Everything is in here!" Piper grinned, though a bit reluctant at the notice of The Four together with her. Annabeth suppressed a gasp and a moan as she was told the news. She was trying to fit in, though the cane wasn't making her fit in anywhere, but still, staying in the shadows was what she was trying to do, and to stay clear out of the eyes of the gossipy students.

"Will you be in my class too?"

Piper smiled. "Yeah: Performance, Geometry, Biology, and English. Rachel has Bio with us and Art with you, and Leo has Geometry with us and Gym with you. It'll be fun, I promise." Her cheery attitude helped calm Annabeth's butterflies, but the uneasiness lingered.

"Piper!" Annabeth jerked at the sound of another voice calling out Piper's name. Piper grinned and waved her hand, calling out the other name.

"Rachel! Come meet Annabeth." Annabeth felt her nerve tingling as 'Rachel' was called to them.

"Oh, you're the new kid! It's nice to meet you, Annabeth." Rachel was enthusiastic, bubbly, and very perky. Annabeth smiled and left her hand out to shake.

"Hi, Rachel. It's nice meeting you too." Rachel shook her hand and smiled.

"My pleasure. So, what's your first class?" she didn't ask about Annabeth's cane, nor did she mention her handicap. She merely brought Annabeth in, and accepted her for who she was, and Annabeth couldn't be more than happy.

"Um, Performance with Piper."

"Can I see your schedule?" Annabeth handed the tiny paper to the overly cheerful girl and waited for her to finish. Rachel grinned at both Piper and Annabeth, while shaking her curly red mane.

"Oh, we have Biology and Art together! Oh, do you want to be my partner? That's if one of the kids don't screw things up. The, Ms. Higgs assigns us to whomever we want, which is almost none of the days. But we can sit together in Bio." She was so nice, Annabeth wanted to cry. But she hadn't shed a tear once, ever since her handicap. And she wasn't about to start again.

"Thanks," Annabeth smiled. "That would be great." Rachel sighed happily and smoothed out her skirt which was slightly splattered with paint.

"So, did Piper already explain how she looks like?" Rachel asked, careful not to bring the topic of 'blindness' up. Annabeth shook her head, curious once again to how they look like. Rachel clapped her hands and smiled.

"Okay, Piper here is the_ beauty_ of this school. She has brown shoulder length chopped hair-which she did with scissors, I know!-and she's around your height, and she's got this killer body, and this amazing kaleidoscope eyes. It's so mesmerizing!" Annabeth could imagine those eyes. _'She must be beautiful…'_ she thought, her hands itching to sketch the perfect girl.

Piper snorted, waving her hand like a madman in a circular motion.

"Oh, please, I don't look anything like that! Boring brown hair, stupid eyes, and such a small body."

"Stupid eyes?" Rachel gasped, her true art nature evident. "Do you know how much I would kill for those eyes? It's alluring; beautiful." She clasped her hands together. "It's probably hard to find the right color for it too…" she muttered the latter sentence.

"What am I supposed to put in my driver's license?" Piper shot back, still not clearly satisfied with the image she was given. "Eye color: blue, green, black, brown, hazel and so on? They'll think I'm nuts!" Annabeth giggled, at the thought of Piper's driver license. She did have a point, if she couldn't control her eye color, it would be very hard to identify her.

"Hm, point taken. But at least you don't have red hair, AND green eyes, AND freckles. I mean, stereotype much?" Annabeth smiled at the description of Rachel. It fit her so well, with the charisma she had. Rachel's features fit perfectly with her personality and Piper with hers with her matureness and elegance.

"Well, I'm sure both of you are beautiful." Annabeth interrupted and both the girls gave unlooked bashful looks.

"Thanks," the muttered, blushing to the roots of their hair at their behavior and compliment. Annabeth smiled and took out her braille schedule.

"Do you want to start heading to first period?" Piper asked and Annabeth nodded.

"Yes, I suppose. I'll see you at Art, Rachel." She waved goodbye to her new friend and started walking with Piper to Performance.

"Rachel is very nice." She commented. Piper let out a un-girly snort and a short laugh.

"Rachel is very crazy."

* * *

_Percy_

* * *

"Did you see the new girl?" one of the girls whispered. Her friend giggled quietly and covered her mouth daintily.

"Yes, did you see her cane?" Ears were perked up with the mention of cane. Student after student followed and listened closer to the group of friends talking loudly, waiting for the teacher to arrive.

"She's blind! No wonder why she hangs out with Piper Mclean and Rachel Dare." The girls erupted into giggles and were hushed by one of the classmates.

Percy's ear perked up when they mentioned the cane._ 'Could it be…? No, impossible.'_ The girl that bumped into him this morning crossed his mind. He shook his head, his dark locks falling into his sea green eyes. It was impossible and stupid to think about her. Not only did he just meet her, but she was blind. There was no way that the new girl would be-

"Sorry class!" Mr. Vanderbilt rushed into class holding a cup of coffee and a newspaper, in between his arms. He grinned crookedly before taking a seat in his plush black chair.

"Mr. V, you're late again!" the class seemed to snicker at his expression: dazed and confused. He swatted his hands and sighed.

"I know, I know. My wife is uncontrollable…" he muttered while the students laughed. Mr. V was probably the most chilled out teachers to grace Goode High, always talking about how he loved his wife, or how she was too troublesome at times. All the students admitted it at one point that Mr. V was 'cool'.

Percy took this moment to observe the room. Same student's everyday: Nico, himself, a couple of girls, jocks, nerds, a few empty seats and one more girl missing…

"Mr. V!" Said girl yelled from the door. All the students' eyes landed to her and a mysterious blonde who was hidden behind Piper, nervously wringing her hands.

"Piper, what an entrance!" Mr. V smiled though he too seemed interested at the blonde. "Who's your new friend?" Piper then nudged Annabeth to come out and steered her towards the class.

"Hello." She squeaked out and waved, her cane still in hand. Whispers broke out as they suddenly remembered their conversations this morning.

"It's the blind girl!" the girls whispered harshly as they stared fidgeting blonde. From the back of the room, a brunette rolled her eyes.

"No shit, Sherlock." She cursed and watched as the girl gave a gasp and a glare to her direction. Before the girl can open her mouth, the brunette stepped in once again. "She's blind, but not deaf. Just shut up for once, please." Giving a sarcastic eye roll, she lazily stretched and grinned at the shocked face of the stupid girl.

"Dude, she's smoking hot." A couple of guys whispered to themselves as they stared at the handicap with interest.

"My name's Annabeth Chase." She smiled and took a step forward. "Um, I'm from San Francisco. The new girl?" she bit her lips at the awkward tension and leaned onto her cane.

"Yes, the new girl, Miss Chase. It's great to have you here, my name is Mr. Vanderbilt, but everyone calls me Mr. V. Please have Piper take you to an empty seat, and then we can start." Piper nodded and led Annabeth to the farthest seat away from Percy and Nico. Percy got the message.

'_She's innocent. Stay out of it.'_ But he couldn't believe his luck. There she was, the girl he spilled coffee on. The girl who laughed at him. The girl who was blind.

"Well, let's continue on with some singing today. Who will be showing us their talent?" Mr. V smiled down at his class and took an interest in a certain fidgety blonde.

"Annabeth! I know it's your first day and all, but why don't you start us off?" Annabeth bit her lips and sighed.

"I suppose so, sir." She walked up to the front of the room and was given a stool by the teacher.

"Might as well get comfortable." He smiled at the teen, and Annabeth thanked him.

"Do you have an acoustic?" he raised his eyebrows, but obliged the young girl and handed her a guitar.

"Here you are."

"Thank you." She touched the strings and let out a small smile at the thought of the soft strings. She started the soft melody, strumming her fingers on the strings.

_It's a little bit funny  
this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can  
easily hide_

_I don't have much money  
but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where  
we both could live_

_So excuse me forgetting  
But these things I do  
See I've forgotten if  
They're green or they're blue_

_Anyway the thing is  
what I really mean  
yours are the sweetest eyes  
I've ever seen_

_And you can tell everybody  
this is your song  
it may be quite simple but  
Now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
that I put down in words  
how wonderful life is  
while you're in the world_

_If I was a sculptor,  
but then again, no  
or a girl who makes potions  
in a travelling show_

_I know it's not much but  
it's the best I can do  
my gift is my song and  
this one's for you_

and you can tell everybody  
this is your song  
It may be quite simple but  
now that it's done

_I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
that I put down in words  
how wonderful life is  
while you're in the world  
_

Annabeth finished her performance and bit her lips, waiting for the teacher's reaction. Mr. V smiled, and clapped, as well as the brunette who smirked, and Piper who was slightly cheering inside. Annabeth smiled, and put down the guitar, as claps from the students were heard. Mr. V took the guitar from her and motioned Piper to help.

"That was brilliant, Annabeth. I'll definitely recommend you for Choir." Annabeth grinned and blushed.

"Thanks!"

Percy smirked, watching the girl from the corner of his eye. He wanted to talk to her, to get to know her, but something was holding him back. It wasn't the look Piper gave him, but it was his ways. He couldn't give up all of him for just one girl. But he would have loved to actually talk to her before Piper spilled some horrible secrets.

"The girl's hot." Nico muttered and went back to sleeping. Percy glared darkly at the air as he watched Piper say something making Annabeth laugh. He only had one thing in mind as he stared at the two girls.

'_She's mine; stay away from her'_

* * *

**Wow, finally done with the first chapter! I really had trouble posting this because I was afraid of procrastinating on updating my Say it Again, but I will definitely update that one :) I know I should right now, but I just needed to get it out to the world! **

**It may be confusing what with the whole blind thing, but I hope you guys can understand. It's third person point of view, because I suck at First. Lol. **

**Review if you want another chapter :)**


	2. What the hell?

**Hello to all! Wow, I didn't believe it would be this much popular! I can't give you my gratitude for your reviews! Thanks a lot, guys! I really appreciate it! So, I guess I'll start with answering some questions! From you reviewers, of course! PM me anytime :) **

**Thanks to,**** AllilynFlorence, MidnightBoredom, midnight luna18, pinkiepie0706, Howlsong13, Jedi1, Summer Skye 2012, Major Facepalm, ElmoDaHorse, toe walker, lileverlark, Pug1998, Guest, hannahleigh, Guest, PercyJackson is SeaweedBrain, Guest, Guest, Mayhaah. **

**toe walker- thanks! I'll be sure to PM you about that! **

**Pug1998- Haha, yeah, if you have any ideas, please review them! I enjoy all these interesting twists to the stories!**

**Guest- Ah, okay, so you can obviously see that Annabeth is completely OCC, so it's not a wonder if Nico and Jason are, too, right? So, yeah, they skipped maybe elementary grade, therefore, being in the same class as Percy and Luke. If you want another way, it can be because they have credits, and because they're rich. The rich can do anything, right? But some people are very modest about it, so I don't really want to blame it one that. So they skipped kinder, or something. I hope it clears it up! But I'm pretty sure a handful of kids can be sixteen and a senior, right? If not, then sorry, but I can't change it, interferes with my writing! **

**Thank you to the 31 followers, the 16 favorites, the 19 reviews, and the 354 views! I love you all!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: What the hell? **

* * *

_All my life I've been good but now  
__I'm thinking, what the hell?  
All I want is to mess around  
and I don't really care about_

* * *

_Annabeth_

* * *

Lunch finally rolled around, and Annabeth was feeling pretty hungry by the third period. Her stomach growled lowly, almost not making a sound, but she blushed anyways and followed Piper to the cafeteria.

"Well," Piper started, "do you know what to get, or do you have lunch?"

"Do you mind telling me what the menu is for today?" Annabeth asked and heard Piper gasp.

"Right, I completely forgot about that. So, we have sandwiches in the left," she led Annabeth to the end, while bringing Annabeth's hand to the counter. "Then: drinks, salads, pizza, and hamburgers. And we have the deserts on the very far right: puddings and cookies!" Annabeth contemplated her choices and tapped on the plate Piper had passed to her.

"I guess I'll take the salad, pizza, and water for my drink." Piper placed the food onto her plate while handing her the water. Annabeth thanked the brunette and took out her sunglasses. Well, they all knew she was blind anyways. What difference would the glasses make? So, she waited for Piper to get her things and stood patiently out of the line.

"The menu here has to have more vegan food!" Piper exclaimed and sighed. "I always eat a sandwich and salad; it's getting boring." She frowned and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you're a vegetarian? I heard of this tofu taco and it's surprisingly good! You should try it; it's a little restaurant near my house." Annabeth explained and walked along side with Piper. She led Annabeth to her friends' table in the corner of the walls of the room where Leo, Rachel, Lacy, and Mitchell sat.

"Hey, guys," Piper waved at them before steering Annabeth in front of her to introduce herself.

"Annabeth, you remember Leo and Rachel." Annabeth nodded as she took out a sketchpad from her bag. Then, Piper nudged Annabeth to introduce herself to Lacy and Mitchell.

"Hello, my name is Annabeth. It's nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand first, making it easier for both companies and felt to individual hands grasp hers.

"Hi, oh my gods, it's been so long to have a new student here! It's a pleasure meeting you, I'm Lacy!" Piper rolled her eyes at Lacy's behavior, but smiled nonetheless. Mitchell sighed at his sister's antics and smiled towards Annabeth.

"I'm Mitchell, Lacy's brother. Rachel's told me all about you." Annabeth laughed as she was led to a seat next to Piper.

"Well, it's a pleasure meeting you all." Leo took a bite out of his hamburger which Piper stared in disgust.

"So, are you enjoying classes so far?" Lacy asked, while she ate her chicken salad. Annabeth nodded, picturing Rachel in her head and taking out a pencil.

"Yes, Performance was splendid, as well as Geometry. But I really can't wait for Art." She started with the sketched of her outline features of the red hair and her green eyes.

"That's good! Have you had classes with The Four?" Lacy asked giddily while Piper frowned. Annabeth cocked her head, stopping her movements from sketching.

"The Four? What's that?" Lacy gasped and shook her blonde hair. Piper fisted her hands at the mention of them and turned away, eating her sandwich.

"Not what! It's who! The Four consists of the four most popular boys in this school! Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace, and Luke Castellan are the most popular in Goode, and the wealthiest! They're also the most gorgeous boys you'll ever meet!" Lacy explained giggling as her brown eyes glazed over the four boys. Annabeth nodded, remembering Piper had explained this to her with much less enthusiasm.

"Oh, right! Piper told me about them. I don't really know which class they're in with me, but Piper said most of my class has at least one or two of those guys." She explained, while her eyes stayed glue to the sketchbook. Lacy gasped and bobbed her head, looking thoroughly frightened.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize, but then, I don't realize a lot of things, so-" Annabeth grinned at Lacy's answer and shook her head.

"Oh, no, I'm not mad so don't worry yourself. I bumped into Jason Grace today at school though. Is he considered to your liking?" Annabeth teased. Lacy squealed and laughed.

"Oh my god, that's Piper's! She likes to ogle him all day!" Piper squealed and glared at Lacy. For a petite girl, Piper was very fierce.

"I do not ogle him! He's disgraceful! He puts the shame into his last name!" Annabeth giggled and Rachel sighed. Lacy suppressed a giggle and covered her mouth daintily.

"Whatever, but Percy Jackson is so hot! I wish he were to talk to us." Lacy sighed while taking a look toward the middle table where The Four sat with their respective sluts. Piper rolled her angry brown eyes and crossed her arms.

"Lacy, you say that all the time, but you know his true nature. He sleeps around, plays with girls, and if you aren't guarded, you may become one of them." She chastised while Lacy simply pouted. Leo snickered and made kissy faces at Piper, teasing her while scarfing down his lunch. Annabeth moved closer to Rachel and grinned.

"Do you mind me drawing you?" she asked, and Rachel took her hand.

"Nope, not at all! I'm all ears and hands for art; do you need me to do something?" Rachel asked and Annabeth smiled. She quickly opened up a new page and started a new sketch.

"Actually, you wouldn't mind me touching your features do you?" Rachel looked surprised, but nonetheless accepted. She seated herself right in the front of Annabeth and closed her eyes, preparing for the touch. Annabeth slowly lifted her hand to Rachel's cheek and started from there.

"High bone structure…" she muttered and feverishly sketched. It felt a tad weird to have someone touch you, but Rachel soon got used to it. Annabeth supposed it was because Rachel was an Art fanatic; always ready to pursue new things.

"Can I draw you next, Piper?" Annabeth asked while concentrating on her Rachel work. Piper quipped up a yes and turned back to lecturing Lacy.

After about ten more minutes of lecturing, eating, reading-which was Mitchell-and drawing, Annabeth was finished. She drew Rachel perfectly, catching her curly hair to the freckles, and the button nose. Every curve of her cheeks seemed just right, and the completed work was fascinating.

Rachel gasped as she took in the picture. There in the paper, was her, but not just her. Annabeth had sculpted and captured her perfectly; she was delighted.

"Oh!" Rachel let out a squeak. "You're amazing, Annabeth. This is incredible; we _**have **_to tell Mrs. Lodge about this. She'll be so delighted to know you!" she clasped her hands together and hugged Annabeth. Annabeth smiled and returned the hug, glad to be appreciated. Piper stared at the drawing and gasped.

"Oh, my, Annabeth, did you really just draw this? This is-just wow." She looked at picture Rachel and was entranced by how similar it looked to real Rachel. Even Leo and Mitchell had wide eyes at the drawing. Lacy squealed and clapped her hands.

"We should definitely tell Mrs. Lodge about this!" she nodded her head, her blonde hair bobbing up and down. Annabeth beamed and thanked the group. Just then, a little accident had been happening in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Oh my god, look at what you've done! This is a Burberry London wallet!" a screeching noise attracted many of the students' attention and all eyes glued to the middle of the table. A dark haired Asian was yelling her ass off at a shocked brunette, who was biting her lips. She had pretty forest green eyes and luscious brown hair that flowed freely past the shoulder and near her hip bone. She held an empty lunch tray which contents were spilled on Drew Tanaka's new Burberry wallet. Piper sighed dejectedly as she watched Katie hassle through the evil-ness of Drew. Clenching her fist, she looked away until Annabeth tapped her shoulder.

"Piper, who's yelling?" Piper sighed and glared at the sandwich she ate halfway. Twirling her hair, she looked at Annabeth.

"That voice is Drew Tanaka: A.K.A, evil tyrant. She's supposedly the leader of the clique over there with Silena, Reyna, and Nancy. Right now, poor Katie's the victim of her wrath." She looked back at the clenching hands of Katie as she dealt with Drew's horrifying screeching.

"This wallet costs your whole fortune, Garden Girl." Katie glared at her empty lunch tray as she bit back the harsh words from her mouth she planned to give Drew. Silena looked alarmed as she tried to sooth her friend into calmness.

"Drew, let's just let her go, no? It was an accident, and your wallet was just laying around-" before she finished, she was cut off by Drew's glare.

"Are you taking her side?" she screeched, managing to awaken the sleeping Nico and a not caring Reyna. Silena bit her plump, pink lips and shook her head.

"No, I mean, I's just that…you should stop yelling." She muttered and turned back to her lunch. Shooting Katie an apologetic look, she gave up on her hot headed friend. Reyna stared at Katie then looked at the mess.

"Did you trip, or was it on purpose?" she asked and Katie looked at Reyna. The girl never seemed to talk much, so it would be best to tell the truth.

"It was an accident, I swear! I'm sorry for your loss of wallet or whatever, but-" Drew gave a snort and glared at the apologizing brunette.

"I don't give a crap; accident or not, you'll stay pay for it!" she crossed her arms and gave a little smirk. Katie had looked offended as well as downright pissed off.

"I can't afford a Burberry wallet! What do you think I am? A slutty whore like you who sleeps around for money?!" she screeched, her anger reaching a point. Piper winced at Katie's angry voice and looked away. Annabeth looked shocked, but smiled, secretly hoping Katie kick Drew's ass. But after she heard a gasp emit from Drew, and a harsh slap echo off the wall, she had to do something. Standing up, Annabeth looked into her bag and pulled out her wallet. Piper looked up, confused as to what Annabeth was doing.

"Wha-what are you…?" she tried stopping Annabeth, but she was gone to the scene of the commotion. Katie was holding her swelling cheek as an angry tear rolled off her green eyes. Drew looked smug, as if watching Katie suffer was an energy bar to her life. Nico went back to sleep, Jason ignored it and winced, Luke had grinned, but his blue eyes had gone back to Silena. Katie glared at the floor and hissed.

'_Those shit heads don't have any morals or happiness in their life.'_ She thought before gasping at the new girl. Annabeth Chase stood tall near her with pitch black sunglasses on her eyes. The blonde smiled, and reached out towards her, as if looking for Katie.

"Wha…?" Katie gasped, and held her cheek.

Kneeling down, Annabeth reached toward the sound of her voice, and softly spoke to the girl. "Are you okay?" Katie nodded and smiled at Annabeth.

"Yeah, thanks," holding the girl by her side, she turned o Drew, or which she assumed where Drew was. Drew, who looked freaked out by this, glared at Annabeth helplessly.

"Look," Drew started, but was thrown off by a thud in the table.

"Here," Annabeth threw her own wallet to the girl. The Asian eyed the bag enviously and growled.

"What the hell-"

"It's your new substitute wallet. I'm sure daddy dearest can pay one in a snap, but if you're so adamant for one right now, you can have mine." Annabeth kept her smile and calmness steadily as she spoke with Drew. "But," she smiled, serene and prettily, but her voice held a certain tone of authority. "If you ever lay a finger on another person, you'll see hell from me."

'_Way to stay in the shadows!'_ her mid reeled as she bitterly thought before turning back to Katie.

"C'mon, do you need to go the nurse?" she asked, and reached her hand towards Katie. Katie took the girls hand and smiled. Katie sighed, and collected her bags while she cradled her cheek with her other hand. When the girls left, the students stared at the gaping Drew and looked away silently laughing as Drew screeched, lifting up Annabeth's Valentino Garavani wallet; a wallet that costs more than Drew's Burberry.

"How the hell does the blind girl have a better wallet than me?!"

* * *

_Katie_

* * *

"Are you alright?" Annabeth asked. Katie nodded, her brown hair swinging as she grinned up at the blonde.

"Yup, thanks. I'm Katie Gardner," The new girl smiled and brushed a blonde hair behind her ear.

"I'm Annabeth Chase. Nice to meet you," Katie smiled and cleared her throat.

"Well, thanks for saving me from that bitch," Annabeth smiled, but her black glasses hid her eyes. Annabeth winced at the language, but smiled nonetheless.

"I'm glad I can be of help," Katie smiled, but winced in pain from the slap. Annabeth frowned at the wince and reached her hand towards Katie, but dropped it back to her sides.

"You okay?" Katie shuffled and let out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah-wait, this is the nurse's office," she stopped Annabeth and opened up the beige door.

"Oh, Katie! What happened?" the nurse asked, looking concerned at Katie. Katie laughed and shrugged.

"I hit myself on the locker door. Painful thing that is. This is Annabeth; she's the new girl." Annabeth smiled and greeted the nurse.

"Hi," the nurse grinned and looked for an ice pack. Searching the fridge, she took out a medium sized ice block, wrapping them in a towel and handing it to Katie.

"Hi, Annabeth! Welcome to Goode. Katie, just freeze up your cheeks, and the swelling will probably heal. Good news is that it won't bruise." Katie sighed in relief and took the pack.

"Thanks," waving goodbye, she and Annabeth left the room to find a guy standing in the wall next to the office. His hands were in his pockets, and his brown hair was left hanging in his eyes. Katie sighed, and walked over to the guy with Annabeth closely by her side.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Travis grinned, but his blue eyes showed concern.

"Is that any way to treat your boyfriend?" Katie smirked, but instantly winced at the pain from stretching her cheek muscles. Travis lost his smirk and moved closer to his girlfriend. His hands went up to her cheeks and softly caressed the swell.

"I'm fine," Katie smiled lightly at her concerned boyfriend while giving Annabeth a glance. "Hey," she nudged Annabeth and smiled, "this is Travis Stoll, my idiotic, but somehow sweet boyfriend." Travis grinned and gave a peace sign.

"What she meant to say was, Travis Stoll, sweet, handsome, and awesome boyfriend." Annabeth giggled and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Travis. I'm Annabeth Chase." Katie sighed, and bonked Travis' head. She pursed her lips and turned to Travis.

"Hn, whatever, Travis," Katie sighed and glared at Travis. Travis impishly grinned while looking back at Katie's cheek.

"Are you sure you're okay? I heard Drew slapped you pretty hard."

"It's nothing, but I really have to thank Annabeth here. She gave Drew her wallet when I spilled my lunch all over Drew's Burberry." Travis smiled gratefully at Annabeth.

"Thanks, Annie," Annabeth tightly smiled and twitched.

"Annabeth," she corrected. She hated her name being shortened. What was the point of being named a long name when they were just going to shorten it anyways? She adored her name, but nicknames weren't really her thing. Travis laughed and smirked.

"Right," Annabeth sighed, but smiled. Katie grinned at the correction Annabeth had made.

"I know! I hate it when he does that. Kit Kat this, or Kates, or Kitty; it's so annoying." Travis sighed at the girls and looked around to see some students around the corridor.

"Katie, it's time for sixth period." He reminded and the brunette gasped.

"Shit, you're right. Annabeth, I have to head to go, do you think you can find your way?" Annabeth nodded, smiling at the brunette.

"Yeah, I have free period right now anyways. It was nice meeting you two." Katie giggled and shook Annabeth's hand.

"Bye, Annabeth! See you around," Travis said his goodbye and the two raced off to their next class, leaving Annabeth at the mid corridor.

"Well, let's see," Annabeth started to walk around, edging herself near the wall.

"Hey," a voice called out to Annabeth, making Annabeth turn around. She couldn't see the person, but she can easily detect it was a girl's voice, and a voice she heard before.

"Yes?" she asked the voice as she felt a shadow step near her.

"You're Annabeth, right?" the voice was steely, with a certain amount of authority in it. That voice! She knew that voice from the cafeteria.

"Yeah, why?" The figure grasped her hand and pulled her into a room.

"I need to talk to you,"

* * *

**Wowsies! So, who do you guys think it is? This is slightly shorter, and I'm sorry, but I'm just really on writer's block right now! Oh, and please vote for me on Lightning-at-221b. They're holding a FanFiction Choice Awards, and I've been nominated already, but I just wish to have my supporters from this story as well. I just hope you guys can take the time! Thanks, love you all! **

**Ta-ta! Review please, easy as A-B-C!**


	3. Dark Side

**Hello guys! It****'****s been long, right? I lost track already, especially dealing with the ending for my Secret Life of Annabeth Chase story, and then updating Say it Again. Thanks again for the ****wonderful**** reviews! They seem to be coming and coming! I****'****m eternally grateful, so thanks**** :)**

**WARNING: I am officially a High School Freshman, whoot whoot! So, expect my updates even slower. I love you guys, but school is far more important right now, if you understand:) I'll try my BEST to update though, so keep the reviews coming!**

**Thanks to, ElmoDaHorse, yellow331akb3, Pug1998, Jlfrancis24, Howlsong13, Jedi1, Kiley, toe walker, pinkiepie0706, NicoleDaughterOfPoseiden. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Dark Side**

* * *

_E__verybody's got a dark side__  
D__o you love me?__  
C__an you love mine?_

* * *

_Annabeth _

* * *

Annabeth liked the darkness. Being blind just made her completely 'in the dark', but unlike most people-because she was just like that-she liked the dark.

The dark was the opposite of what Annabeth was one the inside: sunny, smiley, peppy. No, Annabeth was not always like this. She, too, had a time around her rebellious age to stomp on her foot and storm out of her house, or argue back to her father.

Façades are simple things, yet hard to build. It took Annabeth four years to build her wall; her inner feelings. It was her dark side. She went to rehab, but it didn't work out emotionally as it did physically.

It seemed that Annabeth had it a bit easier than most blind handicaps, but that was because Annabeth worked hard for what she wanted. She wanted to regain her sight; she wanted to see; to know.

The first year was the worst. She couldn't walk, nor could she properly feed herself. She was so used to depending on her sight she couldn't do anything about it. She tried her best to overcome it. The emotional breakdown took its toll near the second year.

Second year: she was hit with depression. All throughout her life, she wanted to become famous like her mother and her father. Following her mother's footsteps as an Architect, she went to many classes on Art, just to perfect her work for building. She was no talented artist, but the classes had paid off, and her rough sketches were usually beautifully drawn. But with the help of no sight, she lost her connections on the paper, and was clouded with darkness from her dreams. She practiced, practiced; buried herself in her room and practiced until her mid started to picture things her way. You can call it a miracle; a God's gift. Through depression, she buried herself in sketches and sketches. The depression soon faded as she began to take another step towards another talent: Performance.

Third year: she took classes for singing, and numerous classes for acting. The acting helped keep her façade up even at the most helpless times. Thinking it was just another shoot, with another character gave Annabeth an opportunity with the hidden emotions. She wasn't proud to be the coward, but it helped ease her pain for a little while.

Fourth year: everything went by smoothly. She started reading braille a lot more easier, she had the best trainee dog: Kenny, she was starting to finally walk without tripping-thank gods-she finally received back some of her artistic sights, and she was finally allowed freedom. No more emotional breakdowns, no more worrying, crying, rehab, and whining.

Starting school at New York was just the start of her fourth year. She had vowed to stay in the shadows as best as she could with being blind, but it soon turned out to be an utter disaster. Drama ensued as long as she was there, whether she liked it or not. But, on the very bright side, she was finally making friends…and enemies.

The girl that had called out to Annabeth yanked her inside a room, and stalked towards, still not letting go of the grip she had in her wrist. Silently following the girl, she felt the person come to an abrupt stop, and then came the silence.

Annabeth fidgeted, not knowing what to say. Was she supposed to start the conversation she never wanted to have? After all, she was the one yanked by force to this mysterious room. But, taking the risk, she uttered the first greetings to the girl.

"Um, hello?" she sounded unsure of herself, which she grimaced to. The girl snorted and pulled Annabeth on a chair. Carefully guiding her partner to the chair, she seated herself once finished with the task.

"My name is Reyna Kane," Annabeth tentatively smiled.

"And I'm Annabeth Chase. Pleased to meet you?" she was sure this girl was one of the girls Piper had mentioned at the cafeteria.

'_She__'__s supposedly the leader of the clique over there with Silena, Reyna, and Nancy.__'_

"I'm sure we haven't encountered each other yet. But, you did have an unnecessary meeting with my dear friend Drew."

"Yes, we did. It was not a pleasant thought." Reyna nodded, her black mane of hair swinging back and forth.

"I have no grudge against Katie Gardner, or you. I supposed it would be best for me to talk to you before Drew, Silena, or even Nancy." Reyna's tone was so polite and straightforward that Annabeth could hardly believe that this girl was in high school.

"Thank you for your consideration. But, I believe I can take care of myself." Reyna snorted once again and rolled her eyes.

"Like how you can take care of spending your free period? Look, after this period. School will be over. Unless you know where the door is, and how the school looks like, you are not capable of handling yourself." She did have a point in which Annabeth couldn't argue. She wanted to head to the library to listen to some music and read her braille book, but with the lack of sight, she would have never found the room.

"Where are we then?"

"The library. I presumed you wanted to go here, and this is the most quiet places in the whole entire school." Annabeth frowned.

""How would you know I wanted to go here?" Reyna snorted. She seemed to have a habit of snorting in an offensive matter.

"I have my resources," how vague. Annabeth understood people like that. She was once like that, but it had grown out, and now talking seemed more efficient than little answers. Her mother was a genius; it was no wonder that Annabeth would have wanted reasonable, clear answers.

"Meaning, you did some research about the 'new girl' from cowardly freshman's." Reyna smirked, and shrugged, which had no point because Annabeth couldn't see it anyways.

"No, actually, I did some research by myself. Bribed some people. Bu enough about the research, I came to talk about some other matter." Annabeth raised her brow and cleared her throat.

"And what would this matter be?"

"I don't particularly hate people. You've heard about the way Drew acts. Silena's the peacekeeper, and Nancy's with Drew. As for me, I'm in nobodies. I'm independent, which gives off the cold harshness, but I'm giving you a warning: stay away from Drew. That girl has an I.O. lower than a squirrel, but when it comes to giving someone hell, it's different."

"Look, I appreciate your concern, but she doesn't scare me. Thanks, but no thanks." Reyna simply frowned, and crossed her arms. This blonde girl was a toughie. Ad though Reyna appreciated a spark of authority and independency, she was surprised by the girl's stubbornness.

"Pride will get you nowhere, Annabeth," Annabeth smiled.

"Of course not. But I don't want to be scared my whole school year of some girl. But, thank you." Reyna sighed.

"Fine, let me show you out. By the way, Piper McLean's class ends about now; wait outside and she'll come." Before Annabeth can ask how she knew, Reyna tugged on her uniform sleeve and led her out of the library.

"Hope I don't see you crying when we meet again, Annabeth." Reyna dryly smiled before walking away from the shocked blonde.

"Annabeth! Hey," a melodic voice rung out to her ears as Reyna's footsteps disappeared. Annabeth furrowed her brows, but smiled.

"Hey, Piper." She greeted, turning to the sound of the voice. Piper smiled, and shouldered her backpack on her shoulders.

"What were you doing? I thought I saw someone here with you…?" Annabeth shook her head.

"No one at all. Say, I'm supposed to meet my friend at Starbucks down a few blocks from my house. Do you want to accompany me?" Piper grinned, but then pursed her lips.

"Sure, if it's okay with your friend. We can walk there; I know the way." Leading Annabeth to her locker, she quickly opened the door and placed he blonde's hand on one of the books.

"From left to right, it's the Geometry book, Biology, Ancient Greek, and Geography. I'm surprised you wanted to take Ancient Greek at all. Not much people like to talk about mythical things, y'know?" Annabeth shrugged. Her mother was a Greek fanatic. Heck, her name was one of the Greek goddesses name: Athena. The goddess of wisdom and crafting. True to these title, Annabeth's mother was a talented crafter and very intelligent.

"I actually love the myths and the different types of architectural designs they have. It was my dream to become an architect. It still is," she corrected her mistake. There was a slight chance that she can regain back her sight. If she was to get it back, she would pursue her dream. Piper looked down, feeling apologetic. It must have been hard to lose what was given to you since birth.

"So, anyway, who's your friend?" she was exceptionally curious to who this mysterious figure was. She seemed like a great person to Annabeth, and Piper didn't want to give off any bad vibes from her. Annabeth merely smiled and twirled a lock of blonde hair with her finger.

"She's great. Her name is Thalia, and she goes to school at Yancy-the all girl's school. If you want to get on her good side, I suggest you give her hamburgers or talk about Green Day. She's into that kind of stuff." The brunette grinned. Piper was more of a Taylor Swift, P!nk, Katy Perry kind of music, but she had to admit, songs from Green Day, Linkin Park, We the Kings, The Script were some of her favorites too. Hamburgers were an out though, because being a vegetarian, but she didn't mind buying it for the girl.

"She sounds cool," Annabeth nodded.

"She is. She actually recommended here, I told you that, right? She told me her friend goes here, too, so I gave it a try."

"Cool! So, do you want to get going? Starbucks isn't that far from here, so we can walk?" Annabeth agreed.

"Yeah, sure, thanks Piper." Piper smiled.

"No problem! So, tell me, anything interesting about this school?"

* * *

_Percy_

* * *

Percy was confused. One minute, Drew was slapping Katie Gardner, and then Annabeth was giving Drew her purse. Or wallet. Whatever. He focused on his attention to the cookie and proceeded to bit into the blue yummy sweet.

He loved blue cookies. Ever since he was little, his mom would always bake him cookies with blue food coloring in it, just to piss of his step father, Gabe. It all started when Gabe didn't think blue food existed, but his mother argued back saying there were many blue , since then, Sally Jackson brought blue food coloring and blue sour strings and anything possibly blue to Percy.

Somehow, Gabe disappeared, and an exact replica statue was out at the museum with his mom's name as the artist. Hn, he was annoying anyways.

Then, Sally lived a single life till she met another man, Paul. Paul was your regular step father. He wanted to learn more about him, he wanted to get closer to the family, and wanted to be accepted by his girlfriends over protective son. Unlikke Gabe, who was a complete and utter douche bag, Paul had qualities that Percy liked. He's an English teacher, which helps Percy in lots of ways imaginable, he's witty and fun, he treats Percy like his own kid, and most of all he cares deeply about Sally. Percy couldn't ask for more.

Sally started writing again, and published single parenting books, as well as some kid books about Greek Myths. She had always wanted to write, so her dreams had finally come true.

Percy was a great kid. He smiled, he laughed, he was extremely loyal, and he appreciated everything his mother and friends did. It started to change when his father reapeared back in his life again, and proceeded to snatch him out of Sally's life for three years. He stayed in contact with Nico, and thankfully was brought back to New York and had enrolled to Goode High due to his father's wish.

From there, he smirked, he glared, and hated with all his passion. His innocent façade was brought down as a man whore, and had a reputation of sleeping with girls more so than a usual teenage boy. Of course, he didn't want any-ehem-things, so he always had checkups. And of course, used condoms. Or birth controls for the girls.

His mother knew of these 'reputations', but didn't speak of it at home. She gave him space and comfort, with her special cookies.

He could never come to hate his mom, even though thinking about his father made his heart clench and twitch at the feeling to punch something. He had quite a sadistic side.

His present thought focused him out of the past. Annabeth was burned into his mind. The girl he met, or rather, bumped into rudely. He was entranced by her, never having the same with Nancy Bobofit.

Nancy was nice in her own sadistic way. She had fiery red hair and green eyes that reminded him of Rachel Elizabeth Dare, but with a snarky attitude than Rachel. She was considered popular after she slept with him, and was always following Drew around. Percy wasn't one to gossip, but there were rumor's that Nancy was kleptomatic.

Drew was anoth problem. Though she was prettier than Nancy, she lacked common sense, and indulges more of those educational thoughts in bullying other people. She was smoking hot, but talking to her gave him migraines.

Silena was the total opposite of Drew and Nancy. She was exotic, and gorgeous, all in all, taken by Luke Castellan. Head cheerleader and the nicest of them all. If Luke hadn't called her, Percy definitely would have. He couldn't resist a hot girl.

Lastly, Reyna Cain. She was independent, stunningly beautiful, and was in an on and off relationship with Jason Grace. She was narrow minded, but held authority in her tone, and he could never resist her orders. She just had the natural effect of being a leader. That, and the point in which she was smoking hot.

Annabeth was different. She had the talent the brain, the humor, and exoticness in one form. She made him want to chase her, to go after her, because he knew she would take advantage of him or his looks.

Walking towards his locker, he found Nico, Jason, and Luke all leaning against the door, waiting for him. Jason noticed first, grinning at his cousin.

"Hey, Perce! There's a party tonight at some girl's house; she's from Yancy-that all girl'S boarding school. Do you want to check it out?" Percy contemplated and shrugged.

"Is this chick hot?" Nico asked, twirling his ear phones with his fingers. Jason took his phone out of his pocket and showed him her facebook profile. The girl was definitely A-class hot, with blonde shiny hair and sea foam green eyes. She had a mile long legs, and ample filling.

"Oh yeah," Nico nodded approvingly. "We're definitely going."

* * *

_Annabeth_

* * *

She reached the café in minutes with Piper as her guide. Walking inside, she heard a jingle of a bell ringing, and the door closing. Piper held a hand and led her to the counter.

"Do you have something you want in mind, Annabeth?" Annabeth nodded, ordering her favorite beverage from here.

"One White Chocolate Mint Mocha, please." The waitress nodded and turned to the brunette.

"And you?" Piper cocked her head lightly to her side and decided in Caramel Chocolate Macchiato. The girl nodded and placed their orders in a small note pad and handed the paper to the boy next to her.

"That'll be eight fifty five," Annabeth reached her hand towards her bag, but a hand caught hers mid way.

"Hey, Annie! At least let me pay for your girly coffee! You too, friend of Annie's." Thalia handed the bubble chewing girl ten bucks.

"Keep the change!" Thalia then led her friend to her seat. Once the three were securely seated, Thalia laughed.

"Long time no see, Annie!" Annabeth grinned, but forced her anger to subside for Thalia calling her with the stupid nickname.

"Hey, Thals! And don't call me Annie." The two grinned while the other was staring confusedly.

"Is this Thalia?" Piper asked. Annabeth nodded.

"I'm sure she is. But just to make sure, can you describe how she looks?" she could hear Thalia's mock offended gasp as Piper started to analyze her.

"Well, she has short, spiky jet black hair, icy blue eyes, and she has a pale complexion. She's also wearing Yancy Academy uniform. Pierced ear and eyebrow." Annabeth widened her smile at this.

"You actually pierced them? Last time I checked, you were so scared you ditched me last minute!" Thalia glared and turned away.

"Well, if someone hadn't told me about getting infected and getting some weird disease, I would have actually had it before!" Annabeth grinned and hugged the girl as she reached forward.

"It's nice to talk to you again, Thalia." Thalia smiled softly, a rare, but exquisite sight.

"You too, Annabeth," she finally turned to Piper. "Sorry, seemed to me that the introduction was held back," she reached forward and shook hands with Piper. "Thalia Grace."

"Piper McLean," Piper smiled. Thalia's sharp, black eyebrows rose at the name.

"McLean? As in superstar, Tristan McLean's daughter?" Piper bit her lips and nodded. She didn't need a reminder of how her father was famous. She was a laidback loser, and she was proud of it. But, to her surprise, Thalia grimaced and snorted.

"He's a great actor, but seriously, what's with the women? Married or not, they practically throw their selves at him." Thalia grinned. "I feel for you," she joked and led them back to her table. Piper grinned inside. She was loving this chick, and it hasn't even been ten minutes from meeting each other. Thalia's table was cluttered with hamburger seeds, a pencil, her laptop, a History book, some French fries, and a large cup of drink. The ebony haired girl laughed at the mess and wiped the table with a napkin.

"Whoops, sorry! I was trying to finish my History, but, distractions were in the way…" Annabeth scoffed, but kept a large smile on her face.

"I can imagine it. It's been two years, and you still haven't changed." She shook her blonde hair, and laughed.

"What can I say I'm Thalia Grace: rebel, supposedly emo, and great friend!" she picked up her pencil and started doodling on the corner of her book.

"Anyway! I thought we can do something fun, y'know, maybe go to a party?" Annabeth's smile disappeared as she frowned. She wasn't in mood to party, but she didn't want to spend the day studying either. Thalia groaned at the hesitance and tuned to Piper.

"Come with us! It'll be tons of fun. My friend's hosting this big party and I would so, so appreciate it if you guys come, too! She's fairly nice; name's Amanda, and she's considered one of the 'hottest' chick at Yancy. But, who cares about that! We have to live, people!" Thalia urged the two into agreement. Piper nodded, as she hadn't been to a party in a long time. Ever since her class rank busted lower, she was more studying than partying. Annabeth took a bit more pressure for her to agree, but in the end, with a bribe of coffee, she accepted.

As they were leaving, Thalia grinned widely and gave them notes.

"It'll be absolutely fun, I promise! Be here by six, okay? I'll pick you up with a couple more friends I know. See you then!" she waved and ran to her bike. Piper blinked as Thalia mounted on a motorcycle and flashed them a peace sign before revving off to some street.

Thalia Grace was officially, Bad Ass.


End file.
